


Irresistible

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Attraction, Community: fic_promptly, Denial, Ficlet, Lies, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Sexuality, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: For some reason he can’t understand, Ryo finds Dee intriguing.





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Ryo, He's a lot better at lying to himself than he is at lying to other people,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** Early in Vol. 1.

There's just something about Dee that Ryo finds irresistibly intriguing. It’s not that he’s attracted to his work partner, Ryo is completely straight, but still…

Dee carries himself with the confidence of someone who is only too well aware of how gorgeous he is. Even a straight guy like Ryo can appreciate a good-looking man, on a purely aesthetic level. With his black hair, green eyes, olive-tinged skin, and leanly muscular physique, Dee could be a model or a film star; it seems strange that with his looks he opted to be a cop, but then, even though Dee knows he’s attractive, he doesn’t let his looks rule his life.

First and foremost, Dee is a cop; it’s his chosen profession and he’s nothing if not dedicated to catching the bad guys. He could do without all the red tape that goes with the job, Ryo knows it frustrates him, but then most cops feel that way. Doing paperwork and following the rules are necessary evils. Every job has its downsides.

Ryo envies Dee his self-confidence, and his ease when it comes to flirting, though he’s quick to discourage any advances Dee makes in his direction. It doesn’t bother him that Dee is bisexual, why should it? Ryo doesn’t need to feel awkward around his partner because he’s straight, not attracted to men in the slightest.

So why is it that he can’t help watching Dee’s lips as he sucks on a cigarette? Why do Dee’s hands hold such fascination for him? Why do those emerald green eyes captivate him and make it so difficult for him to tear his gaze away?

There’s just something about Dee that draws Ryo to him, and Ryo is mystified as to what it might be. But it can’t possibly have anything to do with being attracted to his partner, because Ryo knows he’s completely straight. 

Right?

The End


End file.
